Dear Katnappe
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Clay writes an appology letter to Katnappe for... it is best to read and find out!


_Disclaimer – I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This is inspired by a person who said that they liked Katnappe and Clay as a pairing. I couldn't think of anything really romantic, but this did pop into my head. Enjoy! Oh… and no, Spenser isn't Katnappe's real last name, but as there was none given in the show…_

**

* * *

**

Dear Katnappe

Ashley Spenser had happened to have had a very bad day at school. It could be blamed on the fact that Jack Spicer and she went to the same school. This led to her having to deal with the boys crazy antics more then anyone else in the world, for she saw him both at school, the social networking of her parents and in some of the quests fro Shen Gong Wu.

She arrived home, quite peeved with the fact that she had to deal with him. She became even more ired when she came to find that her parents, yet again, weren't at home. On the kitchen counter was a pile of mail, which she picked up with complete boredom. She rifled through the letters, tossing bills into one pile, and each of her parents in another.

It was then that she found a letter addressed to her from the Xiaolin temple. She quickly sliced it open with one of her nails, pulling the letter out with curiosity.

…

_Dear Miss Katnappe,_

_Where should I start this here letter? I need to say, I feel rather obligated to write to you.  
I'm not saying it's to make ya change sides or your ways. Nor is it to admit that ya way is actually right. That is something I will never admit as I do not feel it will ever be true._

_In fact, I feel what you have done was down right dishonest, disrespectable and not to mention, making a find young lady seem like some darn varmint out to cattle rustle the living of some poor ranching folk. As someone who has lived in that kind of situation all my life, I have to say, I much don't appreciate it._

_However, I must apologize for my mannerisms. Not for using them on you, but because they led to some major misconceptions. In fact, I won't ever apologize for refusing to hit you. This was the way I was raised. If my pa saw me doin otherwise, he'd skin me alive._

_However, the point I wish to make, happens to be this. My sayin I won't ever hit a girl has nothin to do with whether or not you can fight. I believe that even though this bes the case, that this was perceived as the opposite and a negative._

_I know plenty of down right good female scrappers. Believe me, each and every one of them can very well hold their own. I also have a great deal of respect for these females that I do know. I shall now tell you of them._

_The first you all righty know, one miss Kimiko. She hails from the warrior island of Japan As you can tell, she has mighty fiery fighten skills. Believe me… I've felt it._

_Though I highly doubt, and this be the truth, I doubt she'd ever use mud for anything other then a facial. That there be the other side of our miss Kimiko… she loves her fashion, to an extreme mind you, even though she tends to not act lady like._

_The second is my very own, baby sis. Don't let the baby sis in front fool ya. It just a mean she be the youngest. She can right out scrap me any day. She also be the only girl I ever did hit._

_And pa wup me for it. My hide was a tanned for neon until the next cattle drive season. He darn told me never ye hit a girl… EVER. I darn better listen to my Pa, hadn't I?_

_The third and last is my Ma. Let's just say… I be darn glad she never loses her temper like Pa… else I'd go sailing clear to the moon and beyond. Course, she rather be mild tempered and leave the fighten for the rest of us ere cow pokes. She only fights if she feels she needs ta._

_Anyway, this here is to apologize for any misconceptions I may have brought about. I did not mean to make it seem this way. I also feel that as a lady… though you don't always act like one, that apologies must absolutely be made._

_- sincerely,  
Clay Bailey_

…

Ashley raised one eyebrow, then put the letter back in the envelope. "My… it's rather interesting he's even bothering to apologize. I'd rather have gotten a letter from that girl… she'd make an awesome pen pal, being a girl and all. Still, that he apologized was rather sweet."


End file.
